Presently there are various types of crypts or niches, among which are those known as locker type crypts which have a sheet based manufacture. These types of crypts are usually easier to install than the crypts made based on bricks and cement. However, the sheet crypts have the disadvantage of being aesthetically unpleasant given the laminate sheet finish. Another disadvantage of the laminate sheet based crypts is that the sheet can present problems related to oxidation as well as with maintenance costs.
Another type of crypts which are known in the state of the art are those manufactured by means of a piece of furniture based on a frame made up of rectangular section tubing joined to each other by special aluminum connectors. Said tubing, as well as the divisions and shelves, are built based on a “zintro-alum” steel sheet with a high resistance aluminum, zinc, and silicon alloy. The main disadvantage of this type of manufacturing, lies in the fact that in addition to the manufacturing costs being too high, and it also requires highly trained personnel for installing the crypts in their final resting place, thereby increasing the installation costs.
In prior art methods are also known for constructing crypts based on a modular system which consists with a plurality of crypts, where each individual crypts comprises a frame formed by steel profiles which are joined by means of an autogenous welding, inner divisions for support, and lateral and back divisions which are fixed by means of rivets to the frame. Even though said methods achieve overcoming many of the inconveniences and disadvantages of the previous techniques, the enormous disadvantage still exists of not having the ability of being able to be installed in any climate and location, given that due to its being manufactured with profile tubing and/or sheet laminate the bothersome problems of oxidation still persist. Additionally, the crypt assembled by means of said methods is difficult to handle and transport given its size and weight, in addition to the lengthy amount of manufacturing time as it is a more highly artisan system. Another defect present is the sight of the product given that the mentioned materials end up being a low quality type which results in being less visually pleasing.